


Loki's Fall

by Avengerz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Loki Feels, Odin's A+ Parenting, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerz/pseuds/Avengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Loki lets go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been trying to jump-start my muse, and instead of helpfully contributing another chapter of Darkness that I really need to work on, it provided this short thing instead. I've been informed it causes "instant feels" but I'm really too tired to tell, so... enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Marvel, Thor, or anything related, and I am not receiving monetary compensation for this work.

“I could have done it, Father!” 

Loki calls up, and he hates how desperate he sounds, but he has to know, he has to see, he did this all for Odin, after all-

“I could have done it!” 

Odin grunts slightly as he readjusts his grip on Thor’s ankle, but otherwise doesn’t respond, and maybe he doesn’t understand-

“For you! ... For all of us.”

He waits, holding his breath, looking up at the man - his father - who he had just wanted to please, to show that he was more than Thor’s shadow. Odin opens his mouth and Loki waits, ready to hear the praise he had long been denied, but-

“No, Loki.”

Two words, devastating in their simplicity. 

Loki stares up, shock then confusion then horror then NO! That can’t be right! I did this for you, can’t you see that, you stupid man, all this, I did for you, why can’t you see, that I can do this, I can do more, I can be more, for you, why-

“Loki, no!”

Thor’s voice somehow breaks through the fog Loki is in, and he realizes that his grip on his staff is slipping.

A beam of clarity through his muddled thoughts, and-

Well, maybe it’s better this way.

And Loki lets go.


End file.
